Puppet
Chapter one: The good times I am no longer used, yet I feel like I am... It all happened several years ago, I was a Minecraft player, and not the human kind, I was the account of one. I was simply dubbed “Steve” and I had an average skin, and I was unused, until he came. He loved Minecraft as he would play as me for hours a day, and when he wasn’t on his iPad he was usually playing with toys, watching TV, or anything else. But one day, A horrible time, a torturous period came that I called,“ The darkness“ Chapter Two: The Darkness I realized one day that when he played Minecraft, he turned on Screen recording. I just dropped it off, but he made a specific seed with the Seed Picker, and chose a Woodland Mansion seed. After he made the worl, I said something that I didn’t intend to, I suddenly walked randomly to someplace, and I realized that I was going to the mansion. I walked in and I saw a vindicator, after a few moments I said something about the mob being neutra, and out of nowhere I attacked him. I heard the sound of pain, and I kept attacking it, and eventually, it was dead. I saw the bloody slashes in the gray, sick looking skin, so morbid. I wanted to look away, to cry, to leave. But I couldn’t, all I could do was just stare at the mangled corpse. And the kid, well all he saw was the mob turn red, fall down, and dissapear. I killed others, slashing them to death, and later I was heading to a room and found a chest. All I wanted to do was look at the goods and appreciate them, but I stole every item, and left the room, wanting to cry. Chapter Three: Powerless I realized that the kid just wasn’t the same, he was older, and I was powerless. And after some more killing and stealing, I asked,”What more?” in a saddened tone, but it wouldn’t come out. I eventally found that I was cornered and I was beaten up by the evokers, I felt the searing pain of a crocodile biting my legs and swords slashing my body, but I didn’t die. Chapter Four: Resurrected At that moment, I felt power, but not the power to move on my own. I slashed the mobs no matter if I wanted to or not, and his corpse popped up too. I still felt the horrible pain that I received from those creatures, and I left the world after killing, stealing, and feeling pain for a couple more minutes. I now realized that I better enjoy not being controlled. I was his virtual puppet. The next day, He chose a new name and a new skin, I hated them. I was now in a seed where I was grabbing stuff from a bonus chest, I was prepared for what would come next. I was now fighting things which attacked me when they saw me, and they were skeletons, shooting arrows from a bows, I felt spearheads piercing my skin. I wanted to run but I kept attacking them, breaking their bones in chilling snaps. And I placed torches around their only source of existence, the spawner. And later I was pillaging the goods. But then I did something else, I was mining the cave out into a house, I thought, “Well great, I’m killing ,stealing, and now I am vandalizing!” I later made buckets and filled them with water. What’s he up to now? I then mined the whole floor and flooded the floor so the water was flowing to the edge. I now know that he was forcing me to make a mob farm for a video! After I completed the farm, I felt like I had to do something to make him stop playing Minecraft. Just having to feel pain, fight, and steal goods against my will was enough torture, but now I had a plan. I was going to make him create instead of destroy. Chapter Five: The End I logged out of Minecraft and my owner was watching TV, so I would put my plan into action. First I was inserting data into YouTube to suggest a FNAF video. Later after watching more videos he wants to code his own fan game so he searches up, “how to make a fnaf fan game“ so I make a result that says,”how to make a fnaf fan game on scratch“. So he makes a tab with scratch on it and another tab with a video. Soon he gives up Minecraft, creating games instead of destroying worlds and I can rest for years to come. I miss him, and if you own MinecraftMobKing, I love you, and I love you all, have a good life. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Don’t edit this unless revising and improving it Category:Dramapasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Blood Category:Real Life Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas